When did life get complicated
by theshootingstars.01
Summary: Continuation of just some little hints. Sonic's past is beginning to come to the surface. Now he has to rally allies all while avoiding being found out by G.U.N. or the Chaotix.
1. Prolouge

"Any progress?" The GUN commander asked to the interrogator.

He shook his head, "None he won't talk."

The commander peered at him over his new purple glasses, "I'll give it a shot."

He walked into the room that held Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius. 'At least,' the 'GUN commander' thought, 'As far as these dumb humans know.'

He stopped and held a hand to his ear hearing a voice.

'Come in this is Sleet.'

'Oh hi sleet.' The disguised Mobian said.

'Get back to work Dingo you bumbling oaf.'

Then there was silence.

Dingo walked into the room that held a royal blue and peach colored hedgehog handcuffed to a chair. His eyes were closed and he was facing the floor. A frown was on his usual smirking face. Suddenly he faced the newcomer. His eyes snapped open to show emerald green eyes that went nicely with his blue quills and fur. A smirk appeared on his muzzle and he kept his eyes focused on the purple glasses.

He stood revealing that the handcuff had been broken through a long time ago.

"Well, well, well," He started smirking, "If it isn't Dingo."

"End of the line hedgehog." Dingo growled.

Bright energy surrounded him and he changed into a large muscle-bound orange dog.

A gray wolf with light blue hair and a strange suit appeared with a ray gun behind him.

"The old double team huh." Sonic said "That's hardly fair."

Dingo scratched his head, "You know he's right."

"Shut up dingo." Sleet said then pointed his laser at Sonic. He fired only for the hedgehog to take one step to the side.

"I guess you guys haven't heard about everything that's been happening around here. First of all I'm not Sonic Hedgehog."

Sleet looked confused, "Then who are you?"

Sonic smirked in a flash of blue the laser was thrown out the window and Sonic was standing on the table to be the same height.

"I am Sonic the hedgehog. I can move as fast, sometimes faster than light. I am the Knight of the Wind; I have traveled through time and space to free worlds on my own. I am the controller of Chaos; I defeated Chaos himself with my bare hands. I was destroyed by Mephiles the Dark and brought back by the Chaos Emeralds. I am like the wind bringing destruction or freedom at my will."

He started to walk away then turned back, "And if you or Robotnik bring harm to my friends you will face my fury." Suddenly he was right behind the two bounty hunters, "And that is something you do not want to see."

Then he was gone. Only a few scattered papers, angry agents, and shocked hunters in his wake.


	2. Some Chaotix help

Tails set down his wrench as the sound of knocking filled the workshop. He got to the door and opened it to reveal the Chaotix detective agency.

"Hi-a hi-ya hi-a!" Charmy said as he buzzed into the room he was followed by Vector and Espio.

The detectives sat across from Tails on the couch.

"So what kinda job were ya thinking?" Vector asked.

"Ya and can we take these cookies with us?" Charmy asked as he grabbed one.

Tails smiled slightly, "Sonic made them. Take as many as you want."

Espio cleared his throat, "The job Tails?"

Tails shook his head to clear it, "Right. Okay so yesterday I had set up a machine that could tell whether someone was lying and what the person was lying about. I had already tested it so I turned it on and asked Sonic some questions about his past. He lied 90% of the time."

"So what you wish for us to do is uncover the secrets of his past." Espio said.

Tails nodded.

Vector stood and stretched, "Well, let's get started."

The three went out the door with Charmy last cookies spilling from his arms.

"So where should we check first?" The bee asked when he reached the other two.

"Espio can follow Sonic while we can ask around town." Vector said.

Espio nodded.

After he had left Vector turned to Charmy, "Let's check with Knuckles first he was the first one after Tails to meet Sonic."

* * *

Quotes: A new day brings new adventure.


	3. I spy, You spy

"Whoo-ho!"

Shadow looked up at he heard the yell. He could see a green hedgehog riding a yellow and red hover board in the sky.

A pink hedgehog on a pink motorcycle raced past him keeping speed with the green hedgehog.

"How much farther?" The green one yelled down.

The pink one glanced at a screen on her bike then looked up, "We're almost there! Keep going before Robotnik comes after us!"

Shadow pressed the gas button on his motorcycle and sped up so that he was next to the girl.

"Where are you trying to go in such a hurry?" He asked. The girl was wearing a purple and red suit along with a golden belt. The only jewelry she had on was a crystal medallion.

She glared at him, "None of your beeswax." Immediately the bike shot forward and so did the hoverboard.

Shadow slowed his bike to a stop. Those vehicles were almost going as fast as he and Sonic could! Quickly he left his bike at a hidden GUN HQ and took off after the two.

By the time Shadow caught up with them their vehicles were parked outside of a strange, bulky van with SU painted on the outside. He chaos controlled inside onto the top bunk bed. From there he watched the two.

The girl had pulled down a couple of screens. One was a radar system; another seemed to be a computer, while the last one was just a communication system.

"No boogies." The green one said, "You're clear sis."

The pink one nodded with a slight smile, "Thanks little bro."

"Hey!" The green one said laughing, "Only by an hour."

She shook her head and activated a screen in a few seconds a lion in a blue and green futuristic suit appeared on the screen, "Cyprus can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sonia. Manic, how's your search going?" Cyprus asked.

"Not very productive so far and for a little while we were being followed, but none of Robotnik's forces seem to have found out where he is either yet."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Cyprus said frowning.

The green one came over, "Why what happened?"

"Eggman called in earlier. Apparently Sleet and Dingo are in the area. They've already replaced the GUN commander with Dingo and captured Sonic. He escaped, but his cover was almost blown, he's in the clear so far."

Shadow leapt down from the bed and landed on the ground causing the two hedgehogs to turn.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said smirking, "Now what's this about Sonic working with the Doctor?"

* * *

Take the chance while you still have the choice


	4. authors note

Sorry to anyone that liked this story but I cannot work with the idea I had I am going to try writing it in a different way and it's going to have a different plot, but anyone that wants to can adopt this story


	5. update

This story has been adopted by manicpanicgirl


End file.
